This invention relates to wheel alignment adjusting devices and more particularly to a camber adjusting tool for a strut type vehicle suspension.
Conventional alignment adjusting devices used for adjusting the camber and toe for front wheel drive vehicles are found in Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,308. The Schultz patent discloses through-bolt fasteners holding a clamping bracket on the strut lower end to the neck portion of a wheel support knuckle. A rotary cam element is located on one bolt and trapped between guide cheeks on the holding clamp. The cam is rotatably adjustable to force the clamp and knuckle angularly to varying camber relationships.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,617 to Muramatsu et al. discloses a camber adjusting device including an eccentric adjustment piece rotatably provided on the steering knuckle. Rotation of the piece causes the strut support bracket to be displaced about the knuckle by a valve of eccentricity of the piece whereby the strut is displaced with respect to the steering knuckle adjusting the camber angle.
The U.S. Pat. No, 4,418,938 to Sullivan et al. provides an adjustable set screw device threadably mounted on the knuckle to abut the strut lower end. The set screw opposes the force couple imposed by the vehicle spring mass to hold a selected camber position.